Ubi sunt
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta-Notas. A veces Rick se volvía hacia atrás, indagando por las cosas que habían sido. Entonces Lisa lo acompañaba, lo escuchaba, caminaba a su lado...


**_Disclaimer: Robotech no me pertenece._  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer! No estoy segura de que esto sea lo que quería escribir, Robotech es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados de la infancia y siento que no debo poner mis manos sobre él. Pero necesitaba volcar por escrito al menos un poquito de la gran nostalgia que siento por aquellos personajes, así que lo hice._

_Ubi sunt (del latín, ¿dónde están?) es un tópico literario que plantea una reflexión acerca del pasado y las cosas que se han perdido con el devenir temporal. Es decir, la nostalgia por las cosas que ya no están..._

* * *

**Ubi sunt**

* * *

Rick había tenido que madurar de golpe. Cuando Lisa lo comprendió, pudo empezar a verlo de otro modo, comenzó a conocerlo mejor.

-¿Dónde está mi casa? ¿Dónde están los míos? –solía preguntarle él cuando salían a recorrer las adustas calles de aquella ciudad de artificio, la ciudad dentro de la nave.

Durante esos fugaces momentos de quietud, cuando coincidían, se les hacía natural hacerse compañía. Entonces se adentraban en el mismo laberíntico camino de cada día, casi sin darse cuenta, simplemente dejándose llevar. Las confrontaciones entre ellos habían quedado atrás, por eso se permitían encontrarse, acompañarse, y luego, irremediablemente, perderse en el derrotero de la nostalgia.

Cuando Lisa lo notó, empezó a sentir confianza.

-Es la guerra, Rick –le respondía siempre, con el mismo melancólico desaliento-. También yo me pregunto dónde estarán mis seres queridos, qué fue de mi hogar.

Entonces Rick permanecía pensativo. Ella lo miraba de soslayo y asistía a ese silencioso viaje introspectivo con indulgencia. Como cualquiera de los otros que venían con ellos, conocía muy bien los avatares de la añoranza. Eran sobrevivientes de un pasado remoto, extinto. Pero Rick, tan joven, apenas despuntaba hacia la madurez, hacia la resignación, hacia la construcción de un nuevo estado de fe.

Cuando Lisa lo vislumbró, empezó a acercarse más.

-¿Qué fue de mi ciudad, de mis calles, de mi realidad de siempre? –volvía a preguntar él, con los ojos fijos hacia adelante y la vista vuelta hacia atrás.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. Lisa ya había descubierto que el tiempo era engañoso, que un día, al dar vuelta la página, lo que se suponía invariablemente cotidiano podía esfumarse como si nada, podía cambiar por un cuadro que hasta el día anterior no había estado allí. En cambio Rick aún intentaba aprenderlo, se esforzaba por aceptarlo.

Cuando Lisa lo advirtió, empezó a tender sus lazos.

-Es la guerra, Rick –repetía, porque estaba convencida de que en esas palabras se encerraba toda la razón de la sinrazón-. También recuerdo algunas veces… Y no consigo explicar a dónde se fue todo aquello que solía tener, lo que solía hacer y lo que solía sentir.

Rick la escuchaba, pensativo. Y juntos caminaban y caminaban. Ambos hacían y deshacían los meandros, vadeaban la melancolía, recorriendo aquella ciudad de artificio. Una ciudad bajo un cielo de metal, carente de un sol que determine los amaneceres, vacía de la brisa que haga danzar las hojas otoñales de los árboles. Una ciudad sin grillos que anuncien la noche… Rick andaba a su lado, meditabundo, atravesando por el proceso de hacerla parte de sí.

Cuando Lisa lo comprendió, empezó a armonizar sus pasos con los de él.

-¿Dónde están las nubes? A veces me parece que sólo existían en mis sueños… ¿Qué fue de nuestro mundo, Lisa? ¿A dónde se fueron los instantes sobre la hierba? ¿Dónde están mis vecinos de todos los días? ¿A dónde se fueron mis anhelos de antes?

Lisa callaba, entendía. Calle tras calle, dando vueltas y más vueltas, en el mismo silencio. Ése era su mundo ahora, y para bien o para mal debían protegerlo. Mientras lograran hacerlo permanecer, todavía podían aferrarse, todavía podían esperar.

Cuando Lisa lo comprendió, empezó a desempolvar algunas de sus ilusiones.

-Es esta guerra, Rick, esta guerra absurda que puso fin a lo que fuimos –respondía-. Pero intento creer que no será para siempre, intento creer que habrá un pequeño espacio para ti y para mí, y para todos los que aún sobrevivimos aquí. Intento creer que habrá un lugar donde quizás seremos de nuevo, o donde al menos florezca el ensueño de lo que podemos llegar a ser.

Después de tanto batallar, Lisa descubrió que conseguía ser paciente con Rick, quien en ocasiones necesitaba hablar y perderse en esas tribulaciones, en esas bifurcaciones. Sabía que, al final, siempre daban con un pasaje que los devolvía a su lugar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y de paciencia. Entonces Rick terminaba por suspirar, la miraba con complicidad, y sonreía. Volvía a ser él, amigado con su espíritu para seguir avanzando.

Para cuando Lisa lo comprendió, ya se había enamorado.

En esa laberíntica ciudad de silencio y de metal, la ciudad de artificio dentro de la nave, sus pasos de regreso resonaban acompasados. Y mientras Rick pensaba en lo fácil que era hablar con Lisa, estar con ella y caminar a su lado, Lisa se preguntaba en dónde estarán ellos cuando sean los días venideros, dónde estarán ellos cuando se haya convertido en pasado el porvenir.

* * *

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer n.n_


End file.
